fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Rookridge
Rookridge is a very rocky, mountainous coastline located between Bowerstone Old Town and Oakfield. The area has many winding paths and caves to explore, while the hills and tracks are covered in old stone ruins. The area is heavily infested with bandits and hobbes. It is also home to the Temple of Shadows and many travelling traders. Even after defeating Dash the area remains infested by bandits who will attack the travelling traders if you are near. When you first reach this area you will be prompted at the broken bridge by the bandits to jump over the edge, which you must do to proceed. When you are down there there is a relatively big lake, which holds only 1 dive spot. Economy The number of travelling traders in the area changes as one improves the economy of the region - at the start, there are none at all, but later on in the game many can arrive. This usually occurs after the completion of Something Rotten. In addition to these, there is the Lucky Heather Tavern where one can buy drinks and occasionally take on the Bartender job. Law Since this is a remote area, there are no guards and not many people outside of The Lucky Heather Tavern. This is because the tavern is the only building in the area apart from the Temple of Shadows. Demon Door Memory Lane: This door feels the world is boring. In it's long, tiring existence it believes it has seen it all (All the boring things at the very least). If you seek entry you should bring some light entertainment in the form of your furry dog companion. Have him preform five tricks to accompany your expressions and the door will open. Points of Interest Lucky Heather Tavern The tavern is abandoned while Dash and his bandits control the area. After clearing the area Joseph the Barman will open it up for business. You can fast travel to this location, listed as The Rookridge Inn. Abandoned Carriage House The abandoned carriage house sits on the main road through Rookridge. Hobbes are usually found here and there is an entrance to the Hobbe Cave inside. Hobbe Cave When the Hero first enters Rookridge, they will find the beach entrance to the cave. The cave is long and twisting filled with several passages and hobbes. You can fast travel to this location. Gemstone Grotto Along the coastline lies Gemstone Grotto which has minor loot and beetles, and is also a location for The Archaeologist quest. The Wellspring This small cave is near the top of the waterfall and accessed by crossing the tracks. It is the source of the waterfall and water for the area. There is a chest in here and a dig spot. The Hero will have to visit it during the Something Rotten quest. Statue A statue of a man with a spyglass is on a promontory overlooking the ocean. Beneath the statue's plaque someone has scratched the words "Beware the Ghost." The Hero will later encounter a ghost for the Till Death Do Us Part quest. Temple of Shadows A large ruined cathedral perched atop a seaside cliff. You can fast travel to this location. Fast Travel There are five fast travel locations in total that will allow one to travel to different parts of the region. *Bowerstone Road *Oakfield Road *The Rookridge Inn *The Hobbe Cave *The Temple of Shadows Early Development: Dunecrest In early development Rookridge was a different region called Dunecrest. Dunecrest was basically a long curved beach with a fire-house and great white rotting fort looking over a big tree with a Demon Door settled in it's trunks. Trivia *Its location suggests that it could once have been the site of Gibbet Woods and Headsman's Hill. *If you shoot at the bandits on the other side of the bridge when you first arrive on your way to Oakfield, the dialogue will reset. However, this only works while they are talking. *Rookridge is mentioned in the novel Fable: The Balverine Order. Category:Fable II Locations